Ulangan
by karinken
Summary: Sudah dapet pengawas paling Killer, soal-soal ulangan yang absurd, kecerobohan teman-teman dan dirinya yang membuat guru killer marah, dan hal aneh lainnya terjadi. Inilah yang sedang dilalui Eren dkk, bagaimanakah mereka melalui rintangan tersebut(?) ?Kepo : v yang pasti bukan dibantuin dora(?) yakali gue sebutin semua di summary(?) makanya baca/kabur/


ooc mungkin yeh :"v amburegul parahwoi parahwei , cerita diambil dari pengalaman UTS kemaren =)) ya ga semua sama lah pastinya (?) beberapa typo mungkin bertebaran dan beberapa anime yang ikut turut serta(?) di ff ini bukan punya saya tapi punya yang punya(?)

* * *

"Woi coeg dah belajar lu?"

"Eh elu ngerti kaga ama yang ini?"

"Ah selon aja ulangan beginian mah tinggal pake dad dari penghapus"

"Haduh ngeri gabisa"

"Nanti calling-calling ya"

"Minjem pulpen woe"

"Untung gue udah belajar sama haji lulung"

Inilah suasana suatu kelas SMA Gawaras coeg.

Ada yang belajar, bengong, ngehomo, ngegosip, curhat, promosi dan lain lain guna menunggu bel belajar berbunyi.

14 menit berlalu

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka menjeblak dengan kerasnya oleh seorang guru yang pendek, namun biar kata pendek kekuatannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan tubuhnya buktinya tuh pintu udah mau koit, tatapannya men! Tajem bener ngeri dah ah! Sekaligus menawan(?) , mukanya bro! Datar banget! Kaya teflon! Tapi yang semua heranin...

Nih guru tamvan! Fansnya juga banyak!

"Oke seperti yang saya sudah katakan minggu lalu, hari ini kita akan menghadapi ulangan, ulangan hanya berlangsung satu hari, namun semua mata pelajaran kalian tercampur aduk bak gado-gado di dalam satu kertas satu hari ini.

Ya saya tidak mau bertele-tele ketua kelas buru pimpin doa agar bisa segera memulai ulangan ini."Kumandang guru tersebut, namanya Levi Ackerman gan katanya dia guru terkiller di SMA Gawaras coeg ini.

Semua murid pun berdoa dengan serius setelah ketua kelas mereka yang kawae tetapi cowo yaitu Eren Yeahgirl!- eh Jaeger deng memimpin doa, ya walaupun doanya aneh-aneh sih dan kebanyakan ngedumel bukannya doa

'Ampun dah sial bener pengawasnya dia!'

'Ku doakan kau sakit perut mendadak Levi!'

'Gue doain dia salah masuk ruangan! Amin!'

'Semoga pas ngawas si Levi dipanggil guru laen karena ada urusan amin!'

'Dari sekian banyak guru kenapa harus si Levi?!'

"Ichiko Sakura di mana kau berada aku butuh energi keberuntunganmu(?)"

Doa pun selesai Levi kembali berkumandang

"Saya akan membacakan peraturan-peraturan sebelum saya membagikan kertas ulangan

Pertama. Jika kalian sudah membuat contekan segera DIBUANG sebelum ketawan saya dan kalian tidak boleh mengikuti ulangan." Lima murid segera membuang kertas kecil ke tong sampah

"Kedua. Mainstream ini, kalian gaboleh nyontek."

"Ketiga. Kalian wajib mengisi absen yang nanti akan saya berikan."

"Keempat. Jika ada urusan lain seperti ingin ke toilet/UKS harus dapat izin dari saya."

"Kelima. Kerjakan ulangan dengan teliti dan tertib. Sekiranya itu yang tertulis di peraturan, saya akan membagi soalnya. Dan tenang saja ini soalnya gampang-gampang karena kebanyakan di sini pelajaran anak SMP jadi...

Jangan asal jawab! Apalagi tangtingtung! Atau memakai penghapus sebagai dadu keburuntungan!" Levi mengakhiri membaca aturan selama ulangan berlangsung dengan sangar seluruh murid dibuat takut olehnya.

Levi segera membagi soal ulangan tersebut, setelah semua soal sudah ada di tangan murid Levi duduk di kursi guru.

Semua soal ada 50

45 pilihan ganda 5 essay

Semuanya pun mengerjakannya dengan serius hingga mereka membalik halaman untuk membaca soal selanjutnya dan tiba-tiba pada sweatdrop, ho? Katanya soalnya aneh-aneh

12\. Siapakah tokoh Indonesia yang ikut berperan dalam peristiwa Rengasdengklok?

A. Jendral Ter Poorten

B. Sukarni

C. Laksamana Maeda

D. W. R Soepratman

E. Slaine Troyard

'Yah jelas Sukarni lah ngapaen Slaine dibawa-bawa?!'

'Njir sejak kapan Slaine jadi tokoh pahlawan Indonesia?!'

'Jan bawa-bawa pacar gue njer!'

'Mungkin yang buat soal suka AZ'

'Sialan efek gabelajar IPS beginih! Gue juga lupa! Ah untung ada dadu penghapus gue.. Tentukan urutan lempar dadu, pertama! Yes gue pertama! E! Oke E! Slaine Troyard? Hm sapa ye kaya gaasing'

Itu lah isi hati mereka, kebanyakan pada berkomen lalu menjawab Sukarni dan beberapa yang gatau jawaban menggunakan dadu penghapus lalu mengocoknya ala ala Lets Get Rich.

baca soal lain! Semoga bukan soal aneh lagi!

13\. Jason menculik Kaneki dan menyiksanya lalu menyuruh Kaneki hitung mundur dari 1000-7.

Di hitungan mundur ke 5 Kaneki pingsan, di angka berapakah Kaneki berhenti?

A. 965

B. 966

C. 967

D. 968

E. 969

'Kampreyy soal aneh lage! Sekarang bebep Kaneki dibawa-bawa!"

'Soal sialan gue jadi kangen Kaneki!'

'Kenapa harus begini soalnya?! Rasa benci gue ke Jason jadi makin meluap!'

'Kaneki hikss... '

'Ah gue males ngitung! Dadu time! Tentukan urutan lempar dadu! Pertama! Ayey gue pertama! A? Oke semoga beruntung'

Kebanyakan siswa membaca soal 13 kesal dan sedih, emang ye angka sial/apa hubnya woe/

Baca soal laen lagi!

25\. Siapakah pencipta lagu Indonesia Raya?

A. Ibu Sud

B. Ismail Marzuki

C. W.R Supratman

D. Husein Mutahar

E. Simanjuntak

'Alhamdullilah soal waras... Tapi gagini juga woiii! Anak SD juga tau siapa penciptanya!' Teriak dalam hati seluruh murid

Baca soal laen!

31\. 1 + 1 =...?

A. 9

B. 6

C. 5

D. 2

E. 1

'GUE BUKAN ANAK TK!' Teriak dalam hati seluruh murid part 2

Baca soal laen!

49\. Siapakah yang cocok menjadi uke Levi ?

A. Eren Jaeger

B. A

C. B

D. C

E. Benar semua

'Ini siapa coba kan yang bikin soal?!'

'Kenapa harus gue?!'

'Aduh abang Levi ngebet amat ama Eren hshshs'

'Calon pacar gue itu woi!'

'Si pendek kampret bener!'

Mungkin ini soal ter aneh bagi seluruh siswa

Baca soal laen!

Essay

1\. Levi dan Eren sedang jalan berdua , Jean yang melihat itu dibakar cemburu dan mengambil kotoran binatang dengan Massa 4 kg dan melemparnya ke arah Levi dengan kecepatan 108 km/jam, namun Levi berhasil menghindar. Hitunglah Energi Kinetik tersebut!

'Hahaha Jean jorok banget ga di soal ga di dunia nyata!'

'Otp gue tuh coeg!'

'Kampret homo banget soalnya'

'Set ntu te a satu berat bener?'

'Kenapa harus gue?! Dan kenapa imej gue di sono jorok bener!'

'K-kenapa harus gue lagi?!'

Saat sedang asik-asik mengingat apa rumus EK suara Levi kembali terdengar

"Leonhardt" semua langsung jantungan berpikir untung bukan mereka yang dipanggil-

"Isi absen lalu oper dengan urut." Annie Leonhardt yang notabenenya absen pertama segera mengambil kertas tersebut dari Levi.

' KAMPREYYYY gue kira apan! 'Suara hati semua murid part 3. Absen pun diisi oleh setiap murid yang masuk, hingga berhenti di absen terakhir, Ymir.

"Eh bro kok longkapnya banyak bener?" Tanya Ymir

"Banyak cincong lo coeg! Gue juga gatau udah isi aja lah terus kasih ntu guru!" Jawab Thomas yang duduk di depan Ymir

"Ko lu ngegas sih?! Oke yaudah karena gue gamau ribut." Hampir saja Ymir mau tempur bersama Thomas tapi mengingat sekarang lagi ulangan ia urungkan niatnya, lagi pula pengawasnya Levi! Ymir segera mengisi absen dan berjalan ke arah Levi untuk memberi absen, lalu...

"Ini absen kenapa banyak longkapnya?!" Teriak Levi serem abis

"Saya gatau, saya sendiri juga bingung." Jawab Ymir dengan santai

"Eren Jaeger kenapa banyak sekali longkapmu?!" Teriak Levi lagi. Eren jantungan saat namanya dipanggil, ia pun segera menjawab dengan panik panik ajaip "Hnnm i-itu ada yang tidak masuk, Sir." Setelah berujar menjawab demikian Eren ke depan kelas dan berdiri di sebelah Ymir

"Berapa orang?! Siapa?!"

"S-satu, Connie Springer."

"Kenapa kau longkapnya dua Eren Jaeger?! Ini juga setelah Reiner Braun siapa?! Kenapa longkapnya banyak juga?!" Semua mata tertuju kepada Sasha Blouse yang diam-diam makan kentang rebus dan segera menjawab"D-disuruh Reiner, sir!" Setelah menjawab ia ke depan kelas dan berdiri di sebelah Eren

"Ko Kaneki yang kau tulis di absen Sasha Blouse?! Kau jangan main-main dengan saya ya! Jangan bawa-bawa Kaneki segala dia lagi tawuran sama CCG!" Teriak Levi membahana seisi kelas, semua murid pun sweatdrop. Kenapa jadi bahas Kaneki?

"S-saya salah nulis, sir." Kata Sasha, efek kangen Kaneki ya sa? /itu mah elu thor/

"Absen ulang. Minta sama si klimis Erwin." Ucap Levi. Sasha segera keluar kelas untuk meminta absen baru. 5 menit kemudian Sasha kembali ke kelas dan mengasih absen tersebut ke Annie. Acara mengisi absen dan lembar jawaban pun dimulai lagi.

* * *

Semua murid sudah merasa lega karena ulangan telah usai, Levi juga sudah keluar kelas 6 menit yang lalu dan kelas kini ramai sekali

Kringg kringgg

Bel berbunyi dua kali waktunya istirahat!

Murid-murid lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin. Saat Eren sedang bengong entah mikirin apa tiba-tiba Jean nongol tepat di wajah Eren yang hanya berjarak 9 cm

"Astagay!" Teriak Eren kaget

"Yaelah ren mang gue setan?! Kantin kuy?" Ajak Jean

"Ada angin apa nih? Angin kentutkah? Biasanya kan lo ngajak ribut mulu ama gua." Dan hanya dibalas dengan ketusnya oleh Eren

"Diajak damai begitu dah. Yukkk mau nggak?"

"Nggak ah galaper."

"Yaudah gue kantin dulu yak, jan kangen sama gue" Setelah berucap demikian dengan narsis nya Jean ngacir keluar kelas

"Idih alig" gumam Eren lalu membuka buku IPA dan membacanya dengan serius, wah ren rajin juga lu! Mari kita temeni Eren membaca-

Tunggu

Eren bukan baca buku IPA...

Tapi baca komik yang diselipin buku IPA.

Pasti kalian begini juga yaa? :v jujur aja!/sotoi lu/

Sudah 20 menit lamanya istirahat Eren melirik jam tangannya

"Ah sepuluh menit lagi ya" dan lanjut membaca, saat sedang asik-asiknya membaca komik tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya

"Eren"Eren mencari sumber suara tersebut dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari kaka kelasnya yang cantik namanya Petra Ral tepat di sebelah kanannya

"A-ah senpai ada apa?"

"Dipanggil ke ruang guru"

"Heeh, terima kasih senpai"

"Iyak" Eren segera menaruh buku serta komiknya di kolong meja dan menuju ruang guru

* * *

Setelah selesai ke ruang guru Eren segera berlari ke kelas sambil memegang spidol, sesuai dugaannya sehabis bel masuk kelas dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu bel pulang sekolah kelasnya berisik bukan maen, tidak peduli Eren pun mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis

Hari Jumat tanggal xx bulan xx tahun 20xx yang tak tain adalah esok hari-

Belum selesai Eren menulis teman-teman di kelasnya sudah pada teriak-teriak yang mengharuskan Eren menutup telinganya, kalau tidak bisa bahaya(?)

"LIBURRRR!"

"Libur ya ren?!"

"Libur kan?!"

Dengan terpaksa Eren melanjutkan menulisnya walaupun suara mereka mengganggu telinga dan membuat pusing pala Eyen

-Ulangan LAB Bahasa Inggris.

"ANJRITTTTT." Teriak seluruh teman-temannya yang ada di kelas yang merasa di PHP in.

sakitnya tuh di sini bro, sakit.

Seluruh mahluk hidup yang ada di kelas hanya bisa sabar diPHPin sama ketua kelas macam Eren, tetapi Eren ga bermaksud PHPin teman-temannya kok, merekanya saja yang terlalu berharap.

Kringg kringg kringg

Bel pulang sekolah berdering dengan kecenya

Seluruh siswa-siswi segera keluar kelas dengan muka masam gegara tadi.

Fin(?)

* * *

Plis : v ini cerita apan? Endingnya kaga ngenakin bener : v selalu begini kalo di ending(?)

Wkwk cerita terinspirasi dari uts kemarin kaka kelas gue( duduk ma kaka kelas) nulis absen pada longkap karena satu orang yang gak masuk dan pas di bagian yang nulis absen kaneki sekelas pada ngakak tapi si guru malah marah-marah ya wajar sih: v udah pd nulis absen loncat loncat kaya kodok(?) ditambah kaka kelas wa bukannya nulis namanya mala nulis kaneki di absen

Adegan ulangan LBI nya juga dari pengalaman bener2 kelas gue , dah pada yakin libur itu termasuk gue eh ternyata kaga kampret bener :" v

Ulangan satu hari semua mata pelajaran dan diadakan di hari kamis itu ngarang bangat akakaka

Soal ips rengasdengklok itu dari meme XD pasti kalian tau ya wkwk

Yang pisika itu guru gue wkwk guru wa emang sarap kalo ngasih contoh soal tapi yang kek begitu mala seru asik v : gue ganti aja nama tokoh2nya XDD

Dan seterusnya gue ngambil soal yang gamvang2 aja : v /najong/

Btw sebenarnya gue msh kls 8 beneran deh buktinya msh 14 taon(?) tp kalo bkn crita keknya tema sma mulu ye : v

Okeh kenapa jadi curhat(?)

Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita aneh ini(?)


End file.
